The Art of Knitted Fabrics, Realistic & Physically Based Modeling of Knitted Patterns, EUROGRAPHICS'98, Vol. 17, (1998), Number 3, discloses a method for three-dimensional simulation of knit garment shapes. To simulate in three dimensions the shape of a garment, the method solves the motion equations of the stitches, in which every stitch of a knit garment is treated as a mass point, with the stitches being connected with springs. This method, however, does not disclose how a garment is worn by a human model.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-273017 proposes simulating stretchable clothing such as a swimsuit or the like by expanding a garment and putting it on a human body to fit thereto.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-44785 proposes simulating the wearing state of clothes by dividing a garment into a plurality of fabrics, and making each fabric collide with a human body.
In order to simulate the wearing state of knit garment some hundreds of thousands of stitches need to be arranged. It is thus necessary to reduce the computational effort required for simulation, and to base the simulation on a specific, well-grounded model.